Twisted in Fate Ver2
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: It's a hot day when Seiya got 2 new residents in apartment where he live. They're normal and nice…or was it? He suspects they're hiding something from everyone. What he didn't expect, this secret will throw him to very big matter. pos COS & before Hades.
1. Prologue

**Twisted in Fate**

Author notes: I made this as I feel bored and stuck with 'Cerita Kami/Our Story'. I must admit it's quite fun. I have wanted to make crossovers between Saint Seiya and FMA. About the plot, this is happening after COS and before Hades arc. Because for some error I can't explain why, I decide to make the version 2 of this story. Damn error. I must do something to reapir this error immediately. I don't own both Saint Seiya and Fullmetal Alchemist. SS owned by Masami Kurumada while FMA owned by Hiromu Arakawa. We're welcome reviews, supports critics, and ideas. If you don't like it, please don't read.

Summary: It was a hot day in summer when Seiya got two new residents in apartment where he does live. It seems they're normal and nice…or was it? He suspects they're hiding something big from everyone. But what he didn't expect, this secret will throw him to very big problem…. Which beginning from 'Alchemy'. Now he must help them along with other Saints to get them back home, before Hades took notice of them and it's too late…

Disclaimers: I have told you I own nothing in here. (sweat dropped)

Warning: Rate T for safe. Perhaps there are few insults that better not read by kids under 13.

* * *

_**Beginning: The Prologue.**_

Mysterious.

Weird.

Yet nice.

That's what Seiya had been thinking ever since the apartment where he's live got two new residents. It was one week ago. It's your usual type morning, Seiya about to go out as he saw a truck and a car coming, stopped in front of his apartment. It's pretty obvious there will be a new resident. But what got his attention immediately is the two peoples, must be teenagers judging from their appearance, out from the car. This older is taller a bit from the other guy, round face but sharp golden hair and golden long hair which he tied into pony tails. Serious is the image Seiya got from this guy. He has bangs each side his cheeks side. He wore red long sleeve t-shirt, white gloves (made Seiya pretty curious why he wears gloves in hot day like this), jeans, at last finally dark sneakers. The younger wore white t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He also has that golden hair, the different are his eyes color almost like olive and it has politeness, his hair is short, thus his face is oval. He's always smile, moreover he has comforting aura around him while the older looks intimidating and had aura 'stay away from me'. They seemed different like earth and sky. They did remind Seiya at Ikki and Shun.

One thing similar at them though.

Seiya wasn't stupid to saw a diligent and smart line in their faces. Light of knowledge shine in their eyes. Their movements' pretty balanced, which means they're good in martial arts. Last, their aura. He can't explain it, but he had feeling these aura somehow mixed with something else, not cosmo, but something more powerful, ancient yet dangerous. He wondered if they're Saints, if only they're not inviting him to their room, beside his. It's a day after the movement. The guys, now Seiya know they are brothers, are come from Germany for study. No wonders, Seiya thought in amazement since their room was filled with books. Most of them are written in foreign languages including English. He can't read them yet he can guess those all were a difficult books. He doesn't know what it is about, until he found one book written in Greek.

Alchemy.

Seiya couldn't help for confused. Doesn't mean he not know this. From what he heard from Aiolia, alchemy is a science for turning something into precious metal back then in medieval era. Just that, no more. He then decided to ask them. The younger had told him they're learning science. And Alchemy is not exception. Weird, he thought again. Why would they want learn alchemy when Aiolia had said to him that alchemy is long gone? Although this popped new questions in Seiya mind, he didn't mind it. Moreover he volunteered himself to help them translate the Greek language after he discovered they can't read Greek. They're thankful for that. As return they can teach him a bit science. Those two hours, they talked so many things. Seiya finally understood they came here for continue their study. Their mother had died since they're little and their father died not long ago. This made the brothers moved to Japan instead staying in Germany. Apparently they got this address from their friend. Good choice since this places enough strategist. From the chit- chat, he took a result they're nice, even the older seems more quiet and harsh. But he's still nice. Seiya already liked them.

Perhaps, he thought.

Perhaps he can introduce them to his friends and Saori. They might be like it. The brothers also looks have no friends in this country. Today Seiya will off to see Miho in orphanage. He'll go with his friends. He can tell them in there. He wants to know their reactions, either good or not. If they have a good respond, he'll introduce the brothers. Hopefully they can get along together. Seiya smiled wide as he's walking from his apartment. Maybe it'll more interesting if they have friends like the brothers.

He can't wait it. He wants to tell them a story about Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, his new neighbors.

* * *

How is it? Let me know your comments, guys. And don't worry, I still working at 'Cerita Kami/Our Story'. Reviews are welcoming in here. :D


	2. The New Residents

**Twisted in Fate**

Author notes: I'm so sorry this took so long! Please don't kill me! XWX;;; Gomeeeeennn! I have these duties in university I can't abandon, so this story progress so late. Again, please don't kill me. This happened after COS and before Hades arc. Half month before the Holy War for exactly. I have an idea to create this story as I was bored and was thinking about both story concepts. SS modeled from Greek myths while FMA modeled from if I'm not wrong prosthetic limbs and alchemy. At this, I then feel fascinated. What if I crossover SS, which full of gods and myths with FMA, which 'god' none other than 'Truth' and use rational thinking? So here is the story, hope you like it. I don't own both Saint Seiya and Fullmetal Alchemist. SS owned by Masami Kurumada while FMA owned by Hiromu Arakawa. Thank you for DemonRaily (sorry for waiting too long!), SnK (glad you like it.), and angel de sanctuario (I'm so sorry since I can't speak Spanish. But thank you for waiting! Muchas gracias!) for reviewing. I hope you'll give this fict a building review at least. We're welcome reviews, supports critics, and ideas. If you don't like it, please don't read.

Disclaimers: Well, except two or three OC's I prepare for this story, I really own nothing from FMA and SS. Sigh... T_T

Warning: This fict will have big possibility for violence, swearing, and other things that better not be read by kids below 13! Rate T for good reasons. T_T

* * *

**Chapter 01: The New Resident**

oxoxoxoxo

"_**Nothing in this world is a coincidence. Everything is Hitsuzen. Hitsuzen meaning inevitability, destiny, or fate, as being the driving force in the world."**_

_***Yuko Ichihara, xxxHolic***_

oxoxoxoxo

It was a nice afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, not too hot or dim. Wind blowing softly sometimes through the leaves, performing as nature's instruments. The cloud was white colored like cotton. A typical perfect day to go out. He wondered when the last time he had gone out with his friends. He was buried inside his own thinking. Until someone broke his day dreaming.

"Seiya, Is that true there are two new residents in your apartment?" Shun threw a question at Seiya.

Recently, Seiya and his friends, included the heir of Graude Foundation Kido Saori a.k.a Athena, the Goddess of War invited the orphanage. Some of them would go back to their places, scattered in this world unless the world is in grave danger again or Athena calls them. The battle with Poseidon tired all of them, not to mention a few of them got deep wounds and not fully recovered until now. Few bronze clothes were damaged. It's hard to tell if it can be repair or not. Not surprisingly since their opponents were strong ones. Life as a Saint is never easy. For the last time they gathered here for a talk, finished few things before going to recovering their wounds. Too bad Ikki was already gone to where god knows. But they understood him because he'll be back when the time comes. Miho and Saori were chatting and sitting in the eastern style balcony. As for the boys, they accompanied the children, watched by the girls. They played together when Shun asked the question.

Seiya was frowning. Right now he played with one of the children from the orphanage when he heard this question. Well, he expected they would ask him about his neighbors once he told them. He didn't expect for this kind of question however.

"How did you know? I want to tell you guys just today." Seiya decided to ask back.

"I saw them entered your apartment yesterday evening. I was curious so I asked the owner of your apartment. Do you know them?" Shun added.

"Uh...Yes, sort of." Seiya tried to answer truthfully. While he knew and formed a relationship as neighborhood with the brothers, he only knew about their motive to move here added their background as family, without hurt their feeling. He didn't want to push them, not after what they -mainly Al- had told to him. Everybody needed time from bad memory. He already experienced it.

"Really?" Shun very interested. He carried one little boy in his arms. Shun was a nice and soft teenager boy with green hair and eyes. His hair reached below his shoulders a bit. He wore green t-shirt with white pants and white shoes.

Seiya nodded once, hide his enthusiasm. A bright grin broke in his face. "Yep. Their names are Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Are they foreigners?" Miho guessed. She was Seiya childhood friend from the orphanage. She has dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. Her hair is in pig tails, she was shorter from Seiya. She wore a shirt and mid length skirt also an apron as finishing.

"You're right. They moved from Europe around a week ago."

"Europe? Which part?" Saori tilted her head to her side. She was a girl with long light purple hair and dark green eyes, a white dress, high heels, and gloves. She sat elegantly, indicating she was a high born lady. Despite her young appearance there was a calm yet powerful aura she has around her. This can be expected well from someone who now run a worldwide big company namely Graude Foundation. But surely, no one expected this same girl was also claimed by few peoples as reincarnation from Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom herself in Greek myth.

"They said Germany."

"Germany?" Shiryu raised an eyebrow. His hair was long black; he wore lavender Chinese clothes and black Chinese shoes. His eyes, now covered with bandages locked on Seiya. Even though he couldn't see due to his wound, he still could sense his friend cosmo. "That's far from here. What they're doing in here?"

"They're studying science. They moved here because their father had passed away and they being told by their friend that Japan is one of the most advanced countries in science. So they decided to move here to continue their study farther."

Shiryu frowned as he heard this. Moving here? Just the two of them? "Don't they have a mother?"

Seiya face grew dark slightly as he shook his head. "Their mother had passed away since they were kids. It seems both of their parents were orphan too, since they said they don't have any relatives, at least that what I knew from them." He explained.

Hyoga, who stood beside Shun, nodded understanding. He was a Russian, so he came with blond hair a bit lower too from shoulders, blue eyes like a frozen pond at winter although one of them now covered by bandages. He wore blue t-shirt and black pants with black shoes, his lower legs covered with some kind of orange colored stocking from knees. He knew that feeling too. He also after all, lost his mother too. "I'm sorry for them."

Seiya recognized that tone. He included Shun, Ikki, and Shiryu, were orphans before they were took by Kido Mitsumasa, Saori grandfather who adoptive her when she was an infant. He sent them around the world to train in order to become Saints, the holy warriors of Athena. From 100 children who trained only 10 teenagers who made it. Hyoga had a mother but passed away from the ship accident when he was little. He then took by the old man and trained for one year with the other children, as a prepare form for next training phase around the world. Many things had happened back there, both nice and bad memories. They have passed many battles together, so their relationship strong like brothers, excluded the fact all of them fathered by same man, none other than Mitsumasa. Life can be weird sometimes.

"I'm feeling sorry for them either." Seiya lifted down one child from his shoulders. "Go play soccer for a moment, we have something to discuss. Are you alright with it?"

"Aren't you coming?" the kid asked in hopeful expression. So pure and innocent, just like they were once had when they were little. Seiya chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair in friendly manner. "Alright, promise. We'll join you later, 'kay?"

The black haired and dark brown eyes kid was smiling bright then nodded in happiness.

"Okay."

The boy took off with his friends. Left Seiya behind along his sure the children had far enough, he turned his body at Hyoga and Shun. "You know, I'm kind of admiring them. They're alone in this country, far from their country yet they're having courage to study and learn more in here for their own initiative. They're smart as far as I see them this whole week. They have many books in different languages in their room. You must see it Hyoga, you will love it."

Hyoga smirked as he heard Seiya statement. Oh, oh, he loved reading books since back in Siberia there, he always like to read whenever he has a chance. "Really? Then I must see it by myself."

Seiya laughed. He expected this reaction from the certain blonde. "Oh, sure you must, Hyoga. They have many books until it's even covering their floor. Most of them are science, but they have many others like history, arts, and..." Seiya paused, remembered again with one theme of book which once pretty disturbs him. "Alchemy." He continued with louder voice unconsciously.

When he was pausing, realized what he had done, the rest of the teenager boys did a long stare at him.

"Alchemy? Isn't it about an ancient knowledge to turn stones into gold in ancient time?" Shun repeated slowly, made sure he not miss heard.

The brown haired boy had no choice but to nodding slowly. "It seems they have a big interest with alchemy because when I said I wanted to lend a help to translate the book, they had an expression I could called very grateful and relieved. It was later I then found out there were a lot books like this one which written in Greek. Before you asking more questions, yes, they can't read Greek. Stop looking at me like that." Seiya added quickly after he got a questioning looks from his friends. Heck, perhaps the next would be a suspicious stare and it was the last thing he needed toward his neighbors. He didn't like the idea at all.

"Make sense since they're from Germany. But what I not understand is why they want to learn it? And why in Greek? They can buy other books with English or even German." Shiryu stated calmly.

"Err…about that, Ed once said to me he wanted to learn alchemy since it was once a science. He added more ' it's not hurt if we learn it, it was interesting enough'. As about the language, most of books they have were inherited from their father including that one."

"That's strange for a people who studied science. Alchemy had become a myth since long time ago. Not to mention it's actually a lot different from nowadays science." Saori puzzled.

"I'm surprised they really studying it. But I think..." a paused, slightly hesitated. "I think it's not surprising since they're study in Todai (Tokyo Daigaku= Tokyo University), starting from 5 days ago."

Even they didn't know much about universities or schools; they knew the fact that Todai was one of the best universities Japan ever had. This university regarded as one of the best universities the world ever had. Only the genius who could enter there. And the brothers studied in there not to mention living as neighbors beside him? What kind of luck is this?

"T-Todai? As Tokyo D-Daigaku!" Miho too shocked to comment.

"...You must be kidding me." Hyoga accused in disbelieve.

The nervous in Seiya face quickly switched by annoyed expression.

"I'm not." Seiya snapped, feel annoyed at the fact him being doubted. Why they sounded not believe him? At least he not lied to them! "Ed and Al had become students in there and started a research as far as I know. Al even showed me his identity card as a student." Seiya trailed off. "...At very same moment ...somehow I have an urge to bang my head in table to make sure this wasn't some kind of freak dream." Seiya voice became lost in end.

A weird silence formed between them, which made Seiya blushed furiously as all pair eyes focused alone at him, blankly. He rotated his head frantically, got uncomfortable with the stares he received now.

"What!" he yelled in ashamed. "This is the first time I ever have two genius brothers like them as my neighbors! It's obvious for me to surprise. Is it really that weird?" the blush gone more noticeable.

"Well...You can be considered as fortunate I guess." Hyoga said in not so sure gesture.

Seiya grumbled as a response.

"I see you made a good friendship with them." Shun was smiling in amusement. He found it entertaining and it was.

Seiya waved his right hand abruptly. "Not really, Shun. We're barely known each other for one week. I mostly talk with Al. His big brother is not speaking much. Speaking about brothers, they kind of remind me of you and Ikki. Have I told you? You have few similarities." Seiya brown colored yet bright eyes focused on Shun.

Soft green eyes went wide. "I am?"

"U-huh. Al is more friendly and polite while Ed is a bit harsh and to the point. Al has soft spot for cute things, especially cats." He laughed hard inside his mind.

He couldn't believe Al was a big fan for cats. At first image, he did think Al more like a Shiryu type than Shun. But soon the image shattered when at early morning, a night after the invitation he caught Al feed a few stray cats at outside the apartment. Actually they were a few kittens judging from how small the cats. Seiya struggled hard to not laugh at him -he found it cute for a person like Al- as Al glared with tomato blush in his face; he gave him a warning to not ever, ever tell this to Ed since he not really liked them.

"You can hold my words if you want, Shun. Al did remind me of you. As for Ed..." Seiya scratched his head. "Somehow he was similar with Ikki in few ways. He's not a talkative person. More like a person who will act first than talk. He just talk when he think he need from what I've observed. Their personalities are different like heaven and earth. I wonder why you two have similarities with them while all four of you are living in different cultured countries, not to mention how far between Japan and Germany."

"I took you're got such unique neighbors, then." Shiryu looked so amused.

Seiya stilled. "...Unique neighbors, huh? I just remembered one two things not quite ordinary from them. Uh, not really, must be my feeling." He tried to dissimised it but he found the thoughts still find a way to bug him.

"Not quite ordinary like what?" Miho repeated, obviously clueless. In fact she was the most normal between them. She knew about the Galaxian Wars, minus the knowledge about the Saints fought against evil such Black Saints, the betrayer in Sanctuary, plus Poseidon at the latest event. For their opinion, it was best for her not to as she would be safe and no harm the less she acknowledged it.

"I can't explain it. It'll be complicated if I try to description it with details." Seiya was finding himself has a difficult to tell his friends.

'_This is gonna be a troublesome talk.'_ Seiya grimaced.

"Let's say they have some type of aura you can't explain. I'm also sense it once. I not sense it again later. Hm…..How can I put this?" he thought hardly, tried to remember the essence he got memorized. "Their aura was like a mix from something. Something was possibly ancient yet contradiction from cosmo." His mind dragged back at the first time he saw them out from the car. It just slightly thus dim, but he confident enough he _could_ sense it. It only took him few seconds to clarification what kind of aura they gave.

"Ancient? Are they...?" Saori sounded worry. This worry was not without reason; it has been a while since the battle against Poseidon. She worried they would have another battle with other god in no time. If she capable, she would not let her Bronze Saints especially these five to fight again. Their bronze clothes have been damaged badly, added with severe injuries they got from the Marines and Poseidon himself. Shiryu and Hyoga were the examples.

"No, Saori, they aren't something similar that way. Not bad guys, I can guarantee it." Seiya quickly defended before the goddess mistook them as evil gods. "They're pretty ordinary, except maybe the aura they were giving, but that's all. Please believe me." He half pleaded.

Saori still has that worry looks, but soon she decided to buy it. "Alright, I will trust you. However I must meet them to make sure they're just as you said. You fine with that, Seiya?"

Seiya sighed relieved. "Sure, why not?"

"You said it was their auras which are weird. What it is like?" Shun tilted his green head.

Seiya gave the farther description. "It's feels like mixed with something ancient. This one is different. It's not same with every aura I've feel before. Somehow I was feeling... it was more ancient than anything in this world." His voice came above whisper. He decided to leave the 'dangerous' part since it was too early either for him or them to get suspicious. After all, he liked them. Perhaps for other peoples, especially Tatsumi would called him for being a totally moron, however he believed from his heart they not a bad person. Crazy maybe it was sounded and he sure he about to became a big moron once more. He not regretted it though. Seiya mind replayed the first time he invited by them. When they told him the story part which contained their parents, he didn't fail to notice sadness and pain in their eyes. What caught his attention mostly at Edward. Not only have his eyes had that sadness it also have grief, anger, and most of it regret. Regret for what, Seiya not dared to ask directly at him. The golden eyes teenager seemed ready to break if they moved farther in that conversation. That's why he quickly asked other things to change the conversation. Glad it worked well and from that moment he swore he didn't want to ask them unnecessary things anymore.

Every time Seiya remembered at those eyes, he feels an emphatic emotion toward the brothers. This was the part which confusing him most. They still considered as strangers in his eyes yet Seiya could get well even close with them. Very well in fact, as if they have been friends since long time ago. He didn't think those eyes lied. Those eyes too grave to told a lie.

"Hmmm... hopefully, they're nice as you've said." Hyoga tilted his head at the front gate.

A moment later he went frowning. His eyes not focused in Seiya anymore but now at what had appeared behind the brown hair teenager. "Seiya, do one of your neighbors has long golden hair tied to high tail and golden hair while the other is short golden hair with more darker color of gold?"

Seiya doesn't blink at this. The others found them self surprised at their blonde Russian friend. For Seiya, it was mostly caught him off guard. Hyoga's description matched his new neighbors somehow.

"And how did you know this, Hyoga?" His brown eyes never left the blonde, incredulous.

"They're standing in front gate by now." Hyoga replied as he pointed to the enter gate, revealed the brothers they were talking.

Right a feet from the enter gate, Al was waving at them as they finally spotted them. He wore a gray t-shirt, jeans, white- blue tennis shoes, and smiled cheerfully. Ed, the older brother, looked back at them in mild interest. His eyes were sharp yet it has softness and his lips curved into a tiny smile. He wore gloves and a long sleeve again, only this time it was a white shirt and red coat. The shirt is opened, showed a black tank top behind it. He wore a black pants and a pair of black shoes, somehow it suited him well. Both of them held a big carton bag which made Seiya began to suspect at the guess those bags were also full of books.

"Seiya!" Al chirped as he was keeping wave his hand. In his hand, he held up one book clad in brown leather.

"AL! ED!" Seiya half beamed then approached the brothers. His friends tailed him from behind, accompanied by children who always curious with new peoples or foreigners. This caught the girls' attention as well as they followed them.

"Hello Seiya. I see you've some fun." Ed stated calmly after Seiya stood before them.

"Hello Ed, Hello Al. I see you're got your own fun too." Seiya grinned which Al responded with light laughter and Ed smirked.

"May I ask you what are you doing?" Al tilted his head a bit in great interest.

"I'm hanging out with my friends in here. This is the orphanage where I used to grow."

Al nodded. "Oh. I see..."

"So..." Seiya took a glance at each bag they were holding. "...Are you guys bought whole books from store or something like that?" he went blank as his eyes kept looking at the bags. He couldn't believe his eyes. There seemed so much of them. What a numbers of books!

"Sort of." Ed replied shortly. "There are many book stores in here. Some of them are expensive, glad we managed to found the cheaper ones. We can save our money for more important things and got the books we wanted."

Seiya felt very incredulous. He stole a glance at the books once again. No way. Was he miss heard? They bought more books when in same time the books in their room piled up like a mountain?

"...After those much of books in your room?" He began to pale.

This constantly made him wondered how on earth they manage to sleep, eat, or move with mountain of books in their apartment. The size of their room was same as him if not a bit bigger. He had seen their room and couldn't digest the fact the brothers lived without a single problem. Books laid everywhere in every corner he could spot. On table, in kitchen, on floor, on small couch, almost everywhere. If it wasn't because the place pretty clean despite the numbers of books, have occupants, and nice furniture, he would definitely mistake the room as a storehouse, not an apartment!

Ed grunted. "No need to worry. We have plenty rooms for storage them." He then sighed. "Perhaps you are right, Al. We should clean up and buy a new bookcase." Ed paused. "The bigger one."

Al snickered after he entered back the book he was holding a moment ago to the bag. "I have told you we should." Al said in victory tone as if he has winning a big gamble. Ed shooted him a glare, caused Al snickers grew louder.

"Is that your new neighbors you've been talking, Seiya?" Shun asked as soon as Al's laughter died.

"Yes, they are. Ed, Al, meet my friends; this is Shun, Shiryu, and Hyoga. The girls over there are Saori and Miho. Guys, this is Edward and Alphonse, you can call them Ed and Al for short." Seiya introduced them cheerily.

Al smiled warmly at Shun as he gave his hand. Shun took it as he returned an equal smile.

"Nice to meet you." Al shook his hand with Shun.

"It's nice to meet you too." Shun replied. Seiya was right, he thought. He seemed so nice and friendly. His eyes filled of intelligence and kindness. Shun like him immediately and hope he would become a good friend with the younger Elric, he looking forward for it. Shun then shifted his body to facing at Edward.

To look at him, he quickly understood why Seiya made a statement that Edward somehow similar with Ikki. The aura he was giving was aggressive yet protective. His face has those hard lines as if he had throughout many pains and suffered in past. His sharp eyes signed a great intelligence you couldn't see in every single person and equal stubbornness which he thought matched the hardness of meteor stone.

"Seiya had told us about you two." Saori began. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"The pleasure is ours..." Al bowed his head politely. "We hope we're not disturbing you."

"Oh no, it's not. Guest is rare coming to this place. You two were welcome in here, we're not minding it. In fact we're happy to meet new peoples." Miho soft retorted.

"Hey! Miho is right, I have an idea. You can come in if you like it. How is it?" Seiya invited.

Al seemed startled. "Eh? But..." He began hesitantly.

"We don't want to impose. This is your own program; we have no right to enter into it. It isn't necessary." Ed quickly reasoned. His gesture was uneasy.

"I insisted. Now I asking you, are you ever taking a day for holiday? All this week, I never saw you two except study, research, and reading books whenever I see you. Look at your face, you just look like haven't rest properly for months."

"Uh, We…"

"Why not? We really don't mind it. Or do you have a job to do?" Shiryu half inquired.

Al stole a glance at Ed, as if asking permission. Ed wasn't any better; he anything but gave a response. Obviously he being stunned by such invitation they've just got from peoples they barely knew. Apparently, he seemed clueless if he should accept the invitation or not, though its sounds interesting for him and Al. Both of them never went to orphanage before. They too busied with their own business. Mostly research, then study, analyzes the calculation, and many more which has something to do with the work they were doing now.

"Well?" Seiya interrupted their silent discussion. "We're waiting."

The Elric stared at each other once again, both blinked in same time. Mostly Al left the choice on his older brother, so it was Ed who would decide at last. Ed himself began to reconsider the offers. Both he and Al never really had leisure from their work. He then just realized how tired he was. He rarely took a break from his works. He wondered if he too obsessed with his works. He exchanged the stare between his brother and Seiya before focused back at Al.

He remained quiet. Not for long though. Ed sighed in content then he ran his right hand through his golden hair locks.

"Al, you don't mind if we take a nap for this afternoon, do you?" he more like a confirmed than asked.

Al surprised but the surprise not long last. His lips shifted into a smile. "You're silly Brother. Of course I don't mind it. In fact I was want to asking if I can stay a moment."

Ed smirked knowingly.

Seiya was grinning widely. "Great!" his word responded by happy squeals from children until Shun and Shiryu must soothe them. Saori laughed lightly as Hyoga lips curved to simple smile.

"Let's put these bags first. Walking for hours and heavy luggage make my body began to cramp." Ed groaned tired.

Few muffled lauhgs and chuckles echoed as a respons of Ed statement.

"Then this way please." Miho, who was very amuse, guided them to balcony.

oxoxoxoxo

"I see. So your research is mainly focusing at how science is born and the progress from ancient alchemy. Not mention it's also concluding the calculation plus the theories you're look after." Hyoga concluded after Ed told them the reason why he and his brother so busy in this whole week.

They were chatting -after Ed and Al had put the bag away-, sat on the balcony, except Seiya and Hyoga. They rather preferred to stand than sat. As for the children they continued their game, this time they played hide and seek game with a warning from Miho to do not went too far away from them. They had scattered, hide in everywhere, left one child to found them all. The teenagers finally had their own conversation. At this moment, they paid their attention about the specification of the whole research. Hyoga for being loved reading books, found this as a fascinating topic.

"It's a private research, since very beginning we had made a calculated this study wasn't going to be easy. It took months to complete this." Ed explained.

"Private? So this research was actually not given by your teacher. I heard you need an excuse for this kind of research. Is your teacher acknowledging this?" Hyoga queried.

"He gave us the excuse for continue the research in one condition we're not distracted by our research and keep focusing on our lessons."

Shun gave them a respect look. "I can imagine it must be difficult."

"It is." Al agreed.

"Al, is it just you two who doing this research?" Shun was curious.

"No. We have two more peoples to help us, but we can't rely too much in them. They have their own business to do; we don't want to bother them if we can."

"Huh? Weird. I thought you'll have many helpers if you're doing some research. Perhaps some colleagues or so from what I know." Seiya commented.

"Despise the need of helpers in this project, we don't want many people participate. The less is better." Ed added tonelessly.

The last statement only made Seiya even more confused. He found it weird not to mention unusual too. Doesn't their research was difficult? So why they don't want any peoples helped them?

"What for?" was the only sentence he could form from his mouth.

Ed jaws became firm. "Secrecy and security. We have a bunch of peoples who have bad intention toward our research. Half of them want to steal it while other wants to destroy it. We experienced it a lot."

Most of them weren't hiding their shock.

"That's horrible. Why would they do such thing?" Miho gasped.

"Jealously." Ed short replied. It was normal for him. Back there in Germany, many worshipped him yet many disliked him for being a genius and prodigy. "It's quite obvious. Some accepts us, others not."

"Why don't you report this to the university then?" Saori wondered.

"We already have reported this," Al sighed. "But what we're afraid are they'll maim other persons who have close relationship with us so we must choose carefully who will help us in this research when we moved to Japan. They at least can protect them self if something happen to them. Glad we knew Stilla and Wahyu. You have no idea how relieved we are when we have them as our colleagues."

"I rather we do it alone then have helpers." Ed muttered under his breath but it still can be heard by everyone.

Al was eyeing him in understanding expression. "Same with me. But as we have acknowledged, we better doing this with them. Besides, they were nice so was Professor."

A silence soon release between them. The only sounds echoed were the sounds of children who mostly had founded in hide and seek. Some laughed and other threw a few protests and teased.

"Ed? May I ask you something?" Saori broke the ice. She thought perhaps it was the time to changed the whole conversation.

Ed considered. "…Sure. Go ahead."

"German is a country with different culture and custom with Japan. After you moved here, are you having a difficult time to adaptation?" Saori asked in concern. She found herself being stared by the bright golden eyes.

Ed sighed long then lowered his head. "We haven't mostly. Al can get along easily because he was an adaptable. I'm not having difficult time for adaptation either. The only thing in way is I…I'm just not use to having deep friendship with many peoples."

He was feeling a slight pang.

Other than Al and Mr. Hughes, his father's friend, plus his deceased friend, Alfons, he didn't have a close relationship. He can formed relationship with other peoples. The problem was it never farther than colleague, never close friends or best friends. Stilla and Wahyu nice indeed yet he feels he like a foreign to them even they had working together through the letters and e-mail –yup, e-mail. Thank goodness he had and learned about how to use the computer plus internet in Germany there.-, far before they entered Todai. Al told him over and over again to make one or two more friends but for some matters he mostly incapable for making friends. In rare times, Ed envied Al for his adaptation skills to mingle with many people as much as he like.

Seiya nodded. Uneasiness was rising inside him. He could see where this conversation will leading at. At very short pause, he wondered if Ed and Al were Shun and Ikki's long lost siblings or cousin at least. He recalled Ikki had a similar problem with Ed. The Phoenix Saint doesn't like to hang out around many peoples. And he not used too, he was a loner.

"I see…Well, don't be so formal and awkward in here, this is only an orphanage. And children in here like new peoples just like Miho had said." Seiya smiled awkwardly.

Shun then joined. "He's right. You can relax in here. And I think the children also interested with you."

Ed looked up at the children behind the brown haired teenager. They now were looking back at him in curiosity and hopeful emotions. So innocent. So pure. Like _her_. All of sudden, he struggled hard to not went emotional.

Those eyes.

Those innocent eyes.

They were reminding him of the little girl he couldn't save years ago. A three years old girl he loved like his own _little sister_, along with his faithful yet friendly big white dog. The innocent girl he failed to protect. One of his biggest failures.

He biten his own lips. He closed his eyes, tried to calm himself. He tried to eliminate those bitter thoughts, far away from his head. _That will not happen again_, he avowed to himself. It will not happen again. Not while he was alive and breathe. He won't allow it as long he kept breath in this living world. He had vowed he would never fail those who he considered as important persons. He would protect them. He would make sure of it.

"Ed?" Ed then opened his eyes just in time Seiya looked warily at him. "What's wrong? You didn't look well."

"…..I'm okay. I'm feeling tired a little." Ed half whispered.

Miho then stood from the balcony. "Ah, that's not good. Perhaps an orange juice can refresh you two. Please wait here, I'll take more juice." Miho then fled to inside before Ed could protesting or preventing her.

"She doesn't need to do this." Al voiced his thought after a short pause.

Hyoga smirked. "That's for your opinion. You're guests and guests should have a nice treat, isn't it?"

Al was scratching his back head awkwardly. "I guess…"

Saori chuckled before she launched a question to Al. "Is it hard to study in Todai? I heard it's so difficult to enter there."

"The basic curriculum in here were quite different from what we're learned in home. Other than that, I see it's has similarity. Hopefully we can catch it." Al lifted his shoulders and smiled ungainly.

Saori hummed low as if she was thinking. "Seeing how many you've brought those books, now I think you didn't have any difficult for learn."

Al cheeks redden. "We're not that genius. Our modals only study hard and keep analyzing."

"Still, it's great."

"Wasn't it's a bit far from where you're staying at?" Hyoga asked.

"No, not at all. We can take train from here. Besides, we're study in there because it has the complete books we will need for research. I was thankful we got scholarship for this; therefore we no need to worry about school costs. We've been had a bad headache for our apartment cost." Ed then rolled his eyes. "I still don't get it why the taxes in this country freakin' higher than we were once have in home. Our university does not decide taxes these much."

"I see..." Hyoga responded absently but his mind wondered to something else. Something was bothered his mind somehow. He curious what is it. He then looked at Ed then at Shiryu for a while. He then stilled for a moment as his eyes narrowed a bit. Wait. Could it be?

"…Wait. Seiya said you're a student of Todai. If you're in university, does this mean you're 17?"

Ed blinked. "No. I'm eighteen turning nineteen this year; Al is the one who seventeen, although we're entered the same university last year." Ed replied.

Hyoga stared him with inexplicable expression. He was 14 years and his height is 173 cm. Ed is 4 years older than him and his height...shorter at least 3 cm than him? He even shorter than Shiryu who younger than him! Now he discovered why something bothered him since earlier.

But seriously?

"18? You're a bit short for that age."

One simple comment people usually ignored but not for poor Edward. With that one sentence Hyoga had made a grave mistake at the older Elric. Save alone for him, all of them could swear they saw veins in the golden haired teenager forehead clearly and in that very moment they realized it was a bad sign. Their worries became a reality in millisecond.

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING SO SHORT UNTIL PEOPLE NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM! WHO YOU'RE CALLING AN ULTRA SHORT MIDGET!" Ed barked in unearthly sound and ready to kill the blonde, not before Al restrained him from behind. Hyoga stunned and clueless of what had happened being pulled by Shun to avoid the mad blonde for his own safety.

"Brother! He didn't say that! Please stop it!" Al was struggling to keep his brother in place. His brother kept shouting in incredible speed and sound as Al restrained him.

"Yeah! Al is right! He didn't even say 'people need a microscope to see you'!" Seiya tried to give a reason hurriedly, his face showed a very incredulous expression. "Besides, he's just commented, not taunting you. You don't need to take it deeply!"

The rest of the watchers were standing in mixed feelings, mostly incredulous as they saw the recent event, tried to digest it in same time. Hyoga stared blankly at the now enraged Ed, unable to say even one word. Shun meanwhile, looked worriedly. His hand kept staying in Hyoga's arm, ready to pull him farther in case something worse happen. The children scrambled with fear mostly hide behind Shiryu, Saori, and Miho who just returned from inside, brought some juice in tray. Both Saori and Miho stayed still, blinked at the scene then at each other. Not for long the girls then started to giggles, amusement flashed in their eyes. Shiryu crossed his arm, facing Al.

"Don't tell me he has a sensitive issue with his height." Shiryu said more like a statement than question.

Al grimaced. "Too bad he has."

Ed screamed in frustrate, how he hated being called 'short' by everyone for years. "I'M NOT SHORT YOU #%^Q%! I'M NOT SHORT...!"

"..."

One thing Shiryu was very sure at this first meeting with The Elrics was...this is definitely would be a long day either for them and the brothers.

oxoxoxoxo

"Today was...interesting in its own way, don't you think?" Saori commented.

Shiryu who happened sat before her lifted his head. Shiryu couldn't help but had a same opinion with her.

"It was." The owner of Dragon Cloth face indicated he in deep thought. "Now I see why Seiya so eager to introduce us with them. Aside from Ed's issue of course."

He was inside the limousine with Shun, Hyoga, and Saori, they in way back to mansion. Seiya has gone home with Ed and Al earlier. He said he would catch up later to escorting both Shiryu and Hyoga to airport this night. After that hilarious scene, Ed was finally managed to calm down and warned (note: soft threatened) them to not talking about his height or they would be sorry for called him that taboo word for him. Not giving a chance why he so detested for being called 'short' or some sort like that, left the goddess, saints, and caretaker of orphanage clueless. Al promised to tell them if they were seeing each other again, in a place far from the sensitive hearing of his older brother. Somehow for this height matter Ed's ears could catching voice below whisper or even someone voice at least 6 feet from him. A fact they couldn't help but a little incredulous since Ed was a normal human. Other than that, surprisingly they spent the whole peace afternoon with Elric brothers. Furthermore, both teenagers were can get along with children.

Al played soccer with half of the group of children, versus Seiya, Hyoga, and Shun while Ed was keep sat with the rest of group. Other half of children crowded around them. Miho, Saori, and Shiryu were watching at first and later helped the certainly older Elric made many kinds of the origami. He gave the results as gifts for those children. Each time one child accepted the gift; a smile would form in their tiny lips and thanked him for the gift, his face softened as he was returning the smile. It could be easily guess the children who earlier play soccer were interested and ask him. Seeing this, Al, Seiya, Shun, and Hyoga wanted to help. Its ended up they created origami together, having fun times until the papers were running out. When they realized, it was already early evening, thus Shiryu and Hyoga supposed to depart at 9 pm.

They decided to left earlier. After they were biding a goodbye to Miho and the children, Seiya had gone apart with Ed and Al to their apartment. Shiryu, Shun, and Hyoga followed Saori back with her limousine.

"They're really nice aren't they, Shun?" Shiryu stated.

"Uh-huh." Shun smiled cheerfully. "I hope we meet them again."

"They're live in same apartment with Seiya. I'm sure we can meet again if we want. I mean don't we all want to meet them again?" Saori half asked.

The blonde expression changed suddenly.

"Except that issue part of him, yes." Hyoga gave a quick reply.

Shiryu laughed quietly in amusement. "Still dumbstruck from that event?" he teased.

Hyoga rolled his fine eye. "Don't say anything more, Shiryu."

Saori and Shun were bursting into laughter, Shiryu soon joined them. The cold escapade of Cygnus Saint melted a moment, allowed a smile from Hyoga lips. He then laughed together with them.

The limousine they rode was sliding in the glitter of Tokyo, took them back to Kido Mansion passed through the darkness of night with white pale moon shine tenderly above them.

It was sounded like a good plan, noneless.

But like every wise men said, easier said than done.

Human could only plan, God would decide everything in the end.

As they guard was being off, fate had decided the different task they must complete. Testing them once more. What they didn't know was the very fact that this first meeting would be the beginning of their most dangerous and fierce battle they would ever have in near future. They would never expect that day, the day when the Holy War was starting; the result of the legendary war was not only depended on the goddess of war and his Saints, but also two alchemists from another world. The world where there are no 'gods' ruled over the planet. The world where a forgotten science named alchemy ruled over technology. Where the laws of alchemy laid in the respective 'Gate' and 'Truth'.

More ancient than anything in this universe.

More powerful than the one who claimed themselves as 'gods'.

More enigmatic than we expected since old times.

Which perhaps...

Perhaps 'Truth' was the 'true God' in this universe in the name of 'Equivalent Exchange' law...

oxoxoxoxo

_**"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return... " **_

oxoxoxoxo

And finally...

oxoxoxoxo

"_**To obtain something of equal value must be lost."**_

oxoxoxoxo

The time has come…

oxoxoxoxo

**"**_**That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."**_

oxoxoxoxo

Let the twisted fate began...

oxoxoxoxo

"_**All is one, one is all."**_

* * *

Yep. Finally, we can see the infamous Elric's temper in height issue! XD LMAO! And finally, our beloved Goddess and Saints meet with our beloved Alchemists, Hooray! The story will have more twist in next chapter and hopefully, we can see more Elric temper from Ed and Al tempt to stop it (Just kidding!). Oh by the way, I got a review which mentions my write. Hu-uh, hu-uh (nodded), I'm aware I'm not very good in English and I have tried to corrected mistakes I could find but I think I won't get a beta-reader for now because some reason I can't explain. T_T" So yes, After I got her/ his review I re-write chapter 1 to make it at least more make sense and fixed here and there. I hope you like this chapter once again. See you again.


	3. Extremely Lucky or Extremely Unlucky?

**Twisted in Fate**

Author notes: This happened after COS and before Hades arc. Half month before the Holy War for exactly. I have an idea to create this story as I was bored and was thinking about both story concepts. SS modeled from Greek myths while FMA modeled from if I'm not wrong prosthetics limbs and alchemy. At this, I then feel fascinated. What if I crossover SS, which full of gods and myths with FMA, which 'god' none other than 'Truth' and use rational thinking? So here is the story, hope you like it. I don't own both Saint Seiya and Fullmetal Alchemist. SS owned by Masami Kurumada while FMA owned by Hiromu Arakawa. Thank you for DemonRaily (thank you for the feed back!), I hope you'll give this fict a building review at least, Also, thank you for Fantasy-Magician (thanks so much for the review! I never expected you would review this story to be honest. ^_^, Again, thank you). Since my English is so bad (English isn't my first language), I was considering having a beta reader. But for now, I think I'll fix this together with my Mom. My mom was an expert in English since she studied in America for 2 years. Thank you for your help Mom, you're my greatest help and support. We welcome reviews, supports critics, and ideas. If you don't like it, please don't read.

Disclaimers: Well, except two or three OC's I prepare for this story, I really own nothing from FMA and SS. Sigh... T_T

Warning: This fict will have big possibility for violence, swearing, and other things that better not be read by kids below 13! Rate T for good reasons. T_T

* * *

**Chapter 02: Extreme****ly Lucky or Extremely Unlucky?**

**oxoxoxoxo**

**If you believe it was destined to happen it is most likely to happen, if you believe nothing has been decided then most likely nothing has been decided.  
(xxxHolic)**

**oxoxoxoxo**

Cheerful.

Loud.

Full of energy like it was unlimited forever.

But it also somehow warm and promising a better future.

It was the first impression Ed was got from his new neighbor. The first time he spotted him, the teenager was taking a look at them from the 2 story floor. He wore a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His eyes and spike a like hair were brown, like a fertile soil. The teenager has this curiosity inside his brown eyes. He also aware that the teenager also has this calculated stare at them. Although this sparked a curiosity inside him, he didn't look farther as soon he being busy with the moving and arranged their home stuffs. Consumed both his time and energy.

When their came to greet every residents in their own room in the evening, only the teenager which not in there because he has gone out and would return late that day. So they waited until next morning. At first Ed wanted just to visit him and say hello or simple greet at the teenager. Al then came out with an idea they should invite the teenager at least since he – to his surprise- actually took notice at the boy too. He interested with the boy who perhaps in the same age as them if not younger, Al stated more the boy seemed quite nice and it has been a while since they had a friend with a close range age, except Wahyu and Stilla. He doubted the idea but accepted it in the end. He not denied he pretty intrigued the boy was leaving alone in the apartment. It wasn't common situation a teenager lived alone in the middle of the big city like Tokyo. But again, who knows. The next day came and as they had planned, they invited the said teenager to their home. The boy looked surprised and seemed hesitated but when Al explained the very reason why they decided to invited him, he finally agreed it. Later they exchange story with him in their apartment. His name was Ogawara Seiya and recently back to Japan from Greece due to a reason he couldn't tell yet as he reassured them it complicated and a hard life. His parents long gone, he only with his older sister who have been separated from him since little and he was looking for her until now. It reminded Ed at the two of them somehow with a similar story Seiya had -lacked of parents, having a hard life, separated from the only brother for long time enough-.

In short time, he and Al grew fond at the teenager. Just like Al said, Seiya was a nice and cheerful boy and somewhat he could spread his carefree spirit at them. The brown haired teenager quite amazed by their story and astonished at the number of the books they have. One more thing he found from the boy that he could read and wrote in Greek. He found out when Seiya spotted one of his father's books. It was about alchemy but unfortunately it written in Greek and neither of them able to read it. When he knew they were not able to read it he volunteered himself to help them as he curious. The Elrics found them self more than happy at that time. He has helped them so far in this week. He was glad the brown haired boy could understand Greek. Half of the book already been translated thanks to him, he has been a great help for him and Al. Yet there are more pages still waiting to be translated. Their way was long from being completed it.

"…? ..d? Ed? Hello? Earth to Ed!" Ed snapped successfully from his deep thoughts.

He turned his head to the source of soft but asked for attention, to meet a pair of sky blue eyes stared at him closely and oval face full of concern. The face belonged to a girl around 17 years old, mahogany hair reached above her back tied in low tail, slightly shorter than him. She was wearing light blue polo shirt with zippers that left opened a bit, only revealed her neck. It matched by jeans, black Nike shoes, and same white coat Ed wore.

He stared back at them, not fully aware. "...What?"

A sigh was heard. "Ed, this is the third times you're day dreaming today. Are you sure you are alright?" She put her hand on Ed shoulder, concern was seen clearly in her face.

"I'm fine." Ed replied quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, I know you're currently so eager and were concentrating to write all these theories but you need to care more for your own health. You looked like you're ready to faint any time. Don't you realize that the main gate will be closed in 20 minutes? Moreover we can continue this tomorrow. "

At this, Ed was looking at the wall clock where it was placed not far from where he was sitting. He frowned when he looked at the watch. 20: 35 PM? He hadn't realized it. Last time he checked, it was 16: 56 PM. Did he really concentrate on the research until he forgot time?

Ed put his mug of coffee above his table then massaged his temple. He suddenly feeling the tiredness overwhelmed him. Perhaps he should follow her advice this time. "Stilla, while I'm very grateful that you're worried about me, I'm really fine. I'm just tired... a bit."

The girl, now was known as Stilla shook her head in disbelieve. Sometimes, she wasn't getting it why or how he got this hard headed, stubborn attitude! Family traits perhaps?

"My family especially my Dad in Ontario even isn't this workaholic." the Canadian girl moved to another table to clean it from papers those scattered around. She took a look at them. They had tried so many theories and experiment it, but none of them was actually working. It makes them restart again and again. Sometimes she wondered if she and Wahyu just got Ed and Al in the way. She didn't feel she helped them; instead she was like a burden to them.

"Sorry we can't help much. I wish I can be smarter." She lowered her brown head regretfully.

Ed lips curved into a small smile. It was small but a smile none less.

"Be more patient, Sti. The two of you were involved in this research barely for 2 weeks. Count 8 months when you, Wahyu, and Professor were in vacation last year. The first time we meet you in Munich. It's normal for this kind of research, more failure than success, forcing us back to zero again. I'm spending over 1 year of hard work for this research and I haven't found the final resolution yet until today." Ed grabbed the cup he put in table then sipped at his coffee.

"But being a scientist, I will and I can't ever give up. I must continue to search it until I made it no matter what cross in my way. Don't just look at the negative side, look at the bright side also; we made a lot of progress since moved here. Besides, you and Wahyu became a great help to me and Al. Don't forget Professor who gave us the excuse for working on this project. 'Bout the failures, well…, it's a thing we can't avoid. There will always be a way out if we keep patient. Never lose your hope and patient, Sti. That's our main weapons as scientists." He stated confidently.

He didn't lie. He had faced many times situation to the point he almost gave up only to stood up again with a new hope. And his brother's arrival was helping him in this. Now with the friends they could count on, he knew he could do this. They got his back and he got their back. He wouldn't let them down so were them to him.

If this was a perfect moment, Stilla would gave him appraise and salute him. Unfortunately for both of them it wasn't as the event broke by one voice they were very familiar.

"Ah, really? I wonder why you always got yourself into troubles if you had patience you just said." A teasing tone voice echoed through the room, resulting the two were turning in same time at the opened door; revealed two peoples who just came in.

One figure no doubted was Al, amused. Another one was a young man, same height as Ed if not taller than him. It appeared he was the one who teased Ed. He was carrying a calm and gentle aura around. Understanding smile completed his also calm expression. He wore light brown t-shirt embodied by Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children logo in front of it, same colored pants, and dark brown shoes. Both of them also wore white lab coat. The young man was holding two cup of plastic as Al has a medium size of plastic bag contain foods.

"Wahyu," Stilla sighed relieve when her stomach grumbled softly in the same time. "Thank goodness you're in the right time. I began to think this is your plan to make us hungry." She half joked.

The young man laughed. "I'm not that cruel, Sti. It's not our fault we're late. You must see the restaurant, it's full of customers. Here's your green tea." He handed a cup of green tea to her.

Stilla accepted and muttered thanks for him, replied by a calm welcome.

Al hand reached inside the bag, took out a sandwich he gave to Ed. "You requested egg sandwich, didn't you? Here."

Ed grinned and received the sandwich Al handed over to him. "Thanks Al." He took a bite from his sandwich.

"So how's the progress, Ed?" Wahyu asked nonchalantly as he took out an apple pie from the plastic bag and bite it.

Ed shrugged. "I have few theories to apply in this part." He pointed a look at the pile of documents in his table. "But these theories itself aren't enough. I think I need to read more books."

Stilla paused from her sipping, wide eyes. "…After those mountain of books in your apartment? Are they not enough for you?"

Ed looked in defended expression.

"No." Ed stilled a moment. "But for the sake of space and flexibility to move in our apartment, it's not wise to buy more books or fill it more than enough. Not until we managed to buy a new bookcase."

She sighed in long suffering way. "I have told you many times to stored half of them in my home, your apartment isn't big. Geez, why won't you listen to me just for once?"

"Not this again." Ed scowled as he put away the sandwich and took the coffee again.

Wahyu coughed to interfere. "Ed, while I understand you don't want to bother us, you can't keep all your books like that. You can leave some of them to me. My apartment still have a plenty rooms so I will not mind. It's not –cough- really healthy not to mention for fill your whole apartment with books. You need more space rooms to keep those books and I doubt you can do it in short time."

Ed snorted. "Well, sorry if our apartment isn't big enough. If it wasn't because of Mr. and Mrs. Eichelberger's reference, I will search another apartment to stay."

Stilla clapped her hands in excited. "Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Eichelberger. I miss them so much. How are they? Are they fine?"

"They are fine from the last time we got an e-mail from them. But lately, Mr. Eichelberger got a bad influenza. His recovery was slow but he will get better surely. It can't be helped since they have old enough."

They were the owners where the Elrics took a home stay, back there in Germany. They were recommending the apartment. The owner, Mrs. Nakamura was Mr. Eicheberger's acquaintance.

"Ah, I see…." Stilla mused thoughtfully.

Wahyu was grinning mischievously then snapped his hand, suddenly got an idea. "Ah, you know what, Ed? I have a suggestion for you." Wahyu eyes twinkled in witty.

Ed wrinkled his nose; he was suspicious with the grin Wahyu achieved recently. He doesn't like it. Whenever Wahyu has that suspicious smile, he always end up being teased terribly by him.

"…And what was it?" His golden eyes weren't leaving Wahyu.

The grinning in Wahyu face grew widely. "I think we shall lend a minimizing flashlight from Doraemon and minimize the books so you have more space in your apartment. Oh! Perhaps we must minimize you too. What do you think?"

The taunting was unexpectedly worked as a big, red vein throbbed above Ed's head. Ed snapped fast. He slammed his coffee to his table harshly to the point Al almost anxious that the mug could break, which thank Lord it did not happen.

"WAHYUUU….!" Ed roared angrily, which only made Wahyu burst into a hysterical laugh. And get away from Ed who then after him, forgetting their food completely.

Stilla immediately laughed hard. An act she tried to hold it at first but failed miserably.

Al shook his head their antics before he was focusing back at the files he was about to work it. Smile was curved in his lips as his mind flied back at the moment where they meet Wahyu and Stilla.

It was more than 8 months ago. Their father, Van Hohenheim, just passed away before he reunited with his brother. Al was separating from them for a long time. He tried to found them and managed it, only to discover that his father would go forever from this world, to meet their beloved mother in another realm. Surely he very relieved he had found his brother still safe and sound, but in same time he very sad because he couldn't meet his father, their father. This left him in grief for a while with his brother he just found after so long. They then held a small funeral for their father. Until this day Al couldn't believe the day he managed to meet his dear brother was the day their father left them forever. It hit him pretty hard.

Few months later when Ed had entered the university, a man arrived to their home stay with his two students to their home in Munich. Later they acknowledged he was a grandson from their father's friend, he came far away from Tokyo. Well, actually the man originally born in Greece but grew in Canada and now working as a professor at Todai. Apparently he was in vacation in Europe, stopped in Munich with his two students before he heard the news about Ed and Al's father. He rather shocked and couldn't believe it. Both Hohenheim and his grandfather used to work together in past. He being told many times by his grandfather that Hohenheim was a good scientist and nice friend of him but he had disappeared for long time. The old professor missed him so much; too bad he died from cancer last year. The grandson, now had grown up then became a professor too, tried to search Hohenheim for years with no luck. He gave up and thinking he was long dead, until he went to Munich and heard this news.

Ed then remembered about the letter, a testament Hohenheim wrote. It wrote that he and Al could trust a man with a surname Reeds and his sons. He stated he guaranteed it since they were honest and very kind persons. They were hesitated at first, but the professor who caught this act understood almost immediately, he stated he knew the true identity of Hohenheim from his grandfather. He willed to help them as much as he can; it's alright for them to tell him and his students since he knew his students very well. They would keep their secrets shut from the world. Seeing the professor's serious attitude, in that moment Al knew they could trust the professor. He could pick the one who lied and not. His intuition was good enough and he counted on it.

Glad his brother also could pick who are the bad guy and the nice guy. So in that day, they told the Professor and his students about their deadly secrets they hide for many years. Secrets which were require their sins in past. Sins for being tried to play God. When they finished, the students, Wahyu and Stilla, very touched not to mention eager to help them. They even offered themselves to be involved in the research The Elrics did lately. Al had expected their horrified expression. He even prepared for the retorts and spats. But it seemed he was wrong, very wrong indeed. He and Ed were not preparing for this kind of reaction.

Of course Professor found this as a comical situation. He couldn't resist his laughter anymore.

Professor not only helped Al being transferred as a student in same university as Ed in Munich there but also prepared many things for Ed and Al's movement to Japan for next year, which mean now.

Even after they went back, they gave their email address and kept contacted. Sure they could communicate through Facebook but Professor insisted it would be safer if they used email instead. For next 8 months they were communicating via e-mail, sometimes they exchange news and information, chatting about family, everything. If Professor and the two students of him had a break above 3 days, they would go to Munich and stay for one two nights in Ed and Al's home stay. Then few months ago Professor advised them to move to Japan in order to easier the communication thus learned.

As if remembered something, Al was jerking slightly and put his hand to inside his pocket, reached a message from someone.

"Hey, Sti? I just remember now. I got a letter from Professor Reeds."

The brown headed girl was frowned deeply. "Huh? From Uncle?"

Their professor also Stilla's uncle. He was her mother youngest brother from 4 siblings. Professor has worked for 3 half of years in Todai. Stilla studied in there because her mother more confident that her little brother could keeping eye to her beloved daughter. Stilla did not oppose it. In fact she searched the opportunity to near her favorite uncle. He treated like older brother she never had since she was the first child from 3 siblings. She lived with her distant cousin not far from Wahyu's apartment in here.

"Uh…, not really from him, it's from his subordinate." Al added, gave the letter to her.

Stilla accepted it, wondering why her uncle used a letter instead calling her to his office. Aside by the fact Professor was a busy man; he would do as he could to take care of his students, especially the four of them. Perhaps he had an urgent business in other university? Besides he often gave lectures outside Todai. Stilla opened the letter to pull out a paper, a note to be exactly. Other than the note, there were 4 tickets of Japan Airlines. She tilted her head a bit. Strange. Why her uncle sent a few of tickets of Japan Airlines?

She then opened the note and began to read it.

"What he wrote in there?"

The girl not answered the question as she still read the note. Her blue eyes traced the formed ink in the paper carefully. Until she pulled her head off abruptly from the letter.

"…Errrr." Stilla brows knitted together. Her face showed an unsure expression. "You will not believe what he was writing in this note."

At her friends puzzled faces, she was adding more. "He wrote we should go home earlier today and go packed because… we will be in long trip to Greece."

A brief and odd pause, followed by the crickets sounds in outside before it broke by Ed.

"WHAT!" Ed shouted from his lungs, his eyes gone widely. "What the hell is that meaning?"

"Don't ask me. I'm as clueless as you about it." Stilla defended. "It even said we leave for tomorrow morning and meet him in airport at 04.35 AM."

Ed gaped in shock. "WHAT THE HELL...!"

What was going on in here! Ed's brain tried to process the recent event carefully but failed in the end as his mind became blank in a moment.

Al went blank for few seconds. "That was...so sudden for a detail person like Professor."

Professor was a type of person who would planning first rather than decided it without asking them earlier. If he has a plan which concluded them, he would definitely discuss at first and heard their opinion about it. Professor very calculate for this matter and he didn't want everything went waste by one simple factor, that's why he loved to planned from far before. They knew about this habit of Professor quite well.

"So is him. He never does this before. I wonder what has his attention in Greece until he wants us coming with him." Stilla declared, a hint of confusion was in her tone.

"Why don't we meet him and ask him directly in his office immediately?" Ed interjected. He quite disagreed by this sudden 'vacation'. Well, the professor intention was good. He must admit it. But to made such a plan without discus this first with them was not so him and Ed really want to demand him an answer.

"He don't coming to his office. He just dropped some instructions toward his subordinates through the telephone. This letter was same, it sent by today afternoon. That's what his subordinate told me or so." Wahyu answered helpfully.

Ed rolled his eyes. So much trouble only to meet one certain person who knows where! He would be anywhere excluded the university and his office since he had many friends and acquaintances scattered in Tokyo. This was ridiculous.

"Then the next move we should do is contacting him." Ed concluded.

Stilla took an act immediately. One hand dug to her pocket lab and pulled a black cell phone. "I'll try to call Uncle's home number. Wait a minute, okay?"

"Then I'll contact his cell phone." Wahyu did the same thing, flipped a silver cell phone and dial up a certain number.

When their friends tried to call their professor's number Al tugged Ed, signaled his older brother to talk a bit. Ed took the clue and they then moved a far from their friends unto a safe distance. After he made sure their friends were busy, Al gave Ed

"What do you think, Brother?"

"About the Professor's message?" After Al nodded, Ed stole a glance at Stilla who he noted just being dialed the number for the second time. She had these wrinkles on her forehead. His head turned back at Al. "It's disturbing me. Professor is a considering person. There is no way he did this on himself for his own will. You know who Professor is."

Al lowered his head. "So am I. Also, I noticed the Professor's message itself a lot of blunt. He didn't write the reason why he wants us to go overseas. I found it weird since Professor always let us knows first the very reason of the action he took for all of us. Moreover, he will meet us in personally, face to face if necessary. But this time he sent a message through his subordinate. His message was even too short for me. As if he wrote it in hurry."

Ed eyes widen a bit. "Or in great anxious for something." He corrected.

"Bugger!" A curse sent by Stilla have made the Elrics focused their attention at her as they saw her stomped her right foot loudly. Her face showed no good sign.

"Ed, I can't contact his phone. I tried it 4 times but got nobody answer it. I don't think he is in home." Stilla told him, her face was tensing.

Ed stared her with a look 'you must be kidding me'.

"What about his cell phone?" Al asked quickly.

Wahyu shook his head as he put his cell phone back. His face showed a not better expression. "Same in here."

Definitely was not good news for them. Either of them liked this. Even though he was a busy man, he would contact them and let them able to contact him as much as possible since he was not a person who likes to made worry people. Being not able to be contacted both from the phone and cell phone would be meaning a trouble for them. But what kind of trouble, that's the main problem they must resolve. Unfortunately, they didn't know what it is. The worse case, they didn't have clue about it. Ed tapped his shoes repeatedly, showed he in deep thought. Al looked at the floor; he has this unreadable face with him. Wahyu turned his head around his friends in slightly hope they would say something. Which none of them say even one word until this moment.

Tried to avoid the aroused worry, Stilla looked at the note again. Hoping she found words that missed from her eyes. A moment later her nose wrinkled then she sniffed the note. Confuse began to grow on her face, she then sniffed once more and found herself intrigued. Just now…

"Is this is just me or Uncle's note was filling with the smell of lemon?"

Wahyu frowned. "Really?" he wasted no time to follow her example; sniffed the note quite closed. He then frowned once more along with new question in his head. "Hey, you're right. It's smelled strongly of lemon."

In same moment Al who happened near Stilla, noticed something on the note. His eyebrows knitted together. Suspiciously, he lifted right his hand to Stilla.

"May I see it for a while, Sti?"

She blinked. "Sure, why not?" she handed the note to him.

Al worked quickly. His darker shade of golden eyes scanned the whole note, turned it back and forward. It was few seconds later his eyes widened before he rushed to nearest table and turned on the lamp table. As the lamp has turned on Al put the note close below it, startled Stilla and Wahyu.

"Al? What are you…" Wahyu was cut by Ed.

"Wait and see." It was the only sentence formed from his lips.

As if to answer Wahyu's left unanswered question that was cut by Ed, something began to appear above the note. Each time passed it became clearer than before, another write appeared beside the one with ink. Finally the write has formed completely beside the one wrote by black ink. Astonished, Wahyu was looked at the older Elric then back at the note. A realization came down to him.

"Ed? Is this a…"

A realization came down to Stilla. "Invisible ink."

"As I have thought." Ed murmured. Al was responded it with slight nod.

"A secret message." Al added. "It's explained why the note smelled of lemon. Professor was using lemon as invisible ink to write this. In normal condition it can't be seeing. It will appear if we warm it below lamp like this or heated the paper with iron. Easy trick for kids but still effective to applied." Al waved the paper. "Now let's see what's written in it." He handed back the note to the brown headed girl.

Stilla accepted it hastily then read it. "…'Someone with a bad intention know about our research. Please be careful'. Huh!" Her face overwhelmed by great anxiousness. "I've a very bad feeling about this."

"What does he mean by that?" Wahyu more confused thus worried. It doesn't sounded good at all.

"Whatever it is, it must be bad." Ed finished the sandwich. His face went deadly serious. "We better follow Professor's instructions. Let's go home and prepare the clothes. Out time are not many. Let's go gather some important points from the research."

"No problem." Wahyu answered firmly as Stilla nodded in same time.

Ed was never feeling this guilty before. He knew how risk and dangerous to involved persons who have nothing to do with his and his brother researches however he doesn't expected this, not this one. His intuition never wrong and from what he could tell, this wasn't a good sign. He took a deep breath and huffed, tried to easy his distressed emotion.

"Wahyu? Stilla?" This apparently caught their attention. Al was also having his attention to his older brother.

"Yes?" Stilla responded.

An awkward paused. Ed cleared his throat.

"Wahyu, Stilla..." Ed began in light hesitant. "…I'm really sorry for trouble you this far, but…" he stole a glance to Al.

Al glanced back at him thoroughly; his eyes were digging deeply in Ed's eyes. Waiting.

_So he realized what I was thinking_, Ed thought. _Because he was thinking the same thing as me._

Ed attention was back at their partners.

"But we will very need your help from this moment. I'm very sorry for entangled you in this. From now on, I'm sure more problems and dangers will come after us. If we could, we should have put you two and stay from all of this. Still, since Professor needed our help and your help, I guess it's already impossible isn't it?" he brought his hand to his temple. "This may sounded harsh and…impolitely, however Al and me; both of us are counting of you. You can guess where the situation we're facing will go on, obviously there will be more dangers stand in our way. We can't do this alone. So…"

He stared deeply at the paired of young man and girl who had worked and gave him and Al more than help for past 8 months. They were his and Al's friends. No, it was even more than that. They were his and Al's comrades in this place where the two of them far from their beloved home, where they had no one but each other. Comrades they trusted with all their hearts in this foreign place.

"Please lend us your hands and aids. We need your help from now. I beg you."

Slowly but reassured, the tension was growing along with a long paused. The black haired young man and the brown haired wore a same complicated expression, mixed between surprised, baffled, and strange expression he couldn't describe.

Suddenly it was broke by a sudden shook of Stilla's head. Followed by Wahyu inferred smile and gesture, he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ed, Al, you aren't going to be a real dumbass are you?" Stilla somehow sounded amused, tilted her head. "We have told you two in our very first meet, have you forgotten it?"

She got no response from both Elrics so she took it as an opportunity for continue.

"In case you'd forgotten, didn't we have told you no matter what happen we'll always willingly give you many aids even it will bring us to trouble? To be always in your side until you two managed to reach your final goal? To go home in _there_, in where you two supposed to belong?" She put her hands on her hips, pouted. "Don't make me say it once more; you both know we are a couple of hard headed kids. Your Father had entrusted you two to Uncle and us, I'll be damned to hell if I'm not help you and keep you two safe. And stop looking at me like I'm a porcelain doll. I'm not weak. If in case I must runaway, I can do it. That's in case of course."

"Yeah. I mean come on, Ed. You can have a little faith on us. We're not so weak to be always be protected by you. I bet Professor would scold you if he is here. That's what friends for, isn't it? Besides I think it will be not bad entirely for going to Greece. You know, I want to see Parthenon and Rhamnous since junior high school." Wahyu added cheerfully.

At this Stilla shoved Wahyu's shoulder playfully. Wahyu's yelped then turned at her. "Hey!"

Stilla continued to chuckle as she moved to other table, held a bunch of paper files.

"OK. Time's head up. We have many jobs to do. Let's move on, shall we?" Stilla worked fast by gathering all the papers which loaded with important points and theories.

Ed and Al stood still; both bit their lips and tried to not look at each other. But when their golden eyes meet together unfortunately, Ed sighed before he broke into a wry laughter while Al has this thankful smile grazed on his lips. Usually a normal people would freak out and wanted to stay away from this. However different reaction always happened at these friends of them. They wondered why they have odd friends like Stilla and Wahyu. But then again, The Elrics life's never been normal since beginning, especially with the peoples around them. And they very glad they have them as friends they counted at.

"Let me help you." Al followed her to give her a help, pulled out some papers to place it at Stila's hands.

Stilla startled a bit yet she regained her composure. "Thank you."

"No problem." Al nodded.

"Ah, I just remember something."Wahyu began, at the same time he gave a pile of files at Ed carefully. "Why don't you and Al sleep just for a night on my apartment? It will be far easier since we can stick together if something bad happen and it safe our time. How it sounds to you?"

Al blinked few times. "Stilla is not coming with us?" Al looked at her.

She sweat dropped. "Al, do you forgot that I'm a girl and I can't sleep in a room full of men remembering Bayu's overprotective toward me?"

Al was sweat dropping. Ed also sweat dropped. Right. They forgot how overprotective her distant cousin was. The first time they meet, half of time they found Bayu glared at them warningly each time one of them near her. Same thing happen to Wahyu although for his case he already used to for long time and not really bad.

Ed nodded thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea I guess. I was about thinking the same thing."

"So am I." Al replied.

"In that case, I can pick up you together with my cousin. He can drive us with his car to the airport." Stilla responded.

"How about we meet at 02.00 AM?" Wahyu said.

Stilla formed her thumb and index finger into a circle. "No problem. Get ready and sleep well, alright."

"Yeah, yeah." Wahyu had finished his job.

"By the way, I hope you two are not mind if I will escort Stilla first. No offenses to you but you know…" Wahyu not finished his sentence as he gulped and imagined Bayu appeared with extra horns at his forehead if he found out Stilla was alone.

"Yeah, we know, don't worry about it. We already know your apartment location."Ed stated nonchalantly.

"Sorry Wahyu, but looks like your room will crowd this night." Al apologized.

"Nah, it's been a while since I have guests in my home. I happy you sleep in my place even it's for a night. You two are welcoming in my home any time you want." Wahyu winked at Ed.

Oxoxoxoxo

Night passed quickly for Edward Elric. He was a heavy sleeper so he shouldn't have a problem with that yet once again it depends on the situation he got. For this time he not slept very well all night which concluded him still sleepy due to wariness and disturbed feeling he have from yesterday.

Ed yawned tiredly between his grumbles.

"Ed, are you not sleeping well?" Wahyu questioned the older Elric carefully, mostly he was concerning because despise the alertness and firm attitude, he could see the red in Ed's eyes. "You keep yawning since we're walking to inside the airport."

"I can't, not when we're have a short time for rush to airport in early morning." Ed answered palpable.

As a little brother, it was necessary for Al to concerning after his older brother healthy and condition. The last thing his brother would care was about his own healthy. It irked Al a lot to be honest.

"Do we need to take a break for a moment, Brother? We can't have you walking in state like this. You can ended up extremely tired since we're not ate enough this morning." Al suggested in worried tone.

"Yeah, don't force yourself." Stilla continued hurriedly.

As bad as he wanted a break, unfortunately he couldn't take it recently. Not in urgent situation for this matter. He already had a bad feeling since they got Professor's weird yet disturbed note. He couldn't do it now.

"No, don't. I can't do it until we meet Professor. I'm worry about him." Ed dejected quickly thus shook his head. "Let's go search him first. I know you're more anxious than me, Sti."

The Canadian girl slumped in defeated, knowing she wouldn't win in this conversation from the golden haired young man. Especially when he has a right point.

"Fine. But if something happening to you, I'll not hesitate to put you into deep slumber, I don't care if this means I must knock you out for days. So you better really holding your words. Got it?" her eyes flashed sharply at Ed.

Ed frosted to see her eyes before he nodded very slowly since he too speechless to answer back. Good God. Ed really needed to think twice before he confronted with Stilla about healthiness. Stilla was serious and she meant it. While she was a nice and quite an understanding girl, she could be very firm and decisive if she wanted to. He made a mental note to not ever near her when it comes for certain things.

He nodded hastily. "Okay." He mumbled.

Al closed his mouth to snicker behind Ed, earned a glare from him. He snorted and continues to bring his legs further, holding a suitcase firmly in his hand. Al merely shook his head and gave a wink to Stilla. She grinned amusedly as her response. At least he doesn't have to scold his older brother to recently; he got Stilla help for this thankfully.

Recently, they entered Narita Airport in that early morning. With suitcases they held in their hands they were moving to search the point where they must meet their teacher. Only one catch for them, with such of breadth place like Narita Airport, they have no clue where they must meet him. This left them frustrated a while. Fortunately the razzle-dazzle fiasco had been solved now. Stilla got his message from her cell phone before she departed to airport, later she called the others to let them know. As soon they arrived in the airport they not waste their time to find him.

They walked in hurry, keeping their eyes scanning around to find a slight glimpse of their teacher's figure. But no sign of his presence so far. They soon stepped their feet in waiting area.

"He messaged us he will wait in front of Travel Service Area, right?" Wahyu spoke.

"Yes. Why asking again?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"Just re-check. Oh _Gusti Agung_, I'm started to nervous."

"Well, relax a bit, it's necessary. It's not only you who started to nervous." Al gave him a sympathy pat on shoulder.

"Talk about area, here we are." Ed interrupted them.

The area was big, many people arrive and departure from here, brought suitcases. Old, young, woman, man, child, adult, alone, couple, and family, everyone were here with different destination and purpose. Just like Ed and his friends.

"We've arrive. Now where is Uncle waiting?" Stilla rotated her head to search her beloved uncle.

"He can be anywhere in here." Al also rotated his head.

Ed's sharp golden eyes were scanning the upper floor. "I hope we find him quickly, it's not easy to search one man in hundreds of human."

Easier said than done. But with this airport was an international airport, which means not only hundreds but thousands of people came here to take off and land off every day. Finding one man in sea of humans couldn't be categorized as an easy task. Farther even though it's a work day and could be considered as early morning, somehow this place very crowded. Surely the certain airport would be far crowded if holiday season has coming.

Al kept continue scanned his surroundings. Until Al was catch a familiar figure, stood near departure hall around good 9 meters from them. His eyes gone widened. A great relieved quickly blubbing inside his chest.

"Professor!" Al yelled, caught his companies attention.

The said professor raised his head from watched his wristwatch toward them. He was tall, about 180 cm, short brown hair combed to back, around late twenties and has a handsome face. He wore white shirt and black necktie underneath his black long pea coat, matching the same colored pants and shoes of his. He also has a medium suitcase beside him. His name is Alexander Reeds, the uncle from Stilla Travers a.k.a the teacher from her, Wahyu Yanuar Laksono, lately added with Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Uncle!" Stilla practically dashed to him. The professor was loosening his tension as he closed the book.

He then got a tight hug around his waist by his dear niece.

"Stilla. Thank god you're here. It's good to see you." He stated in low voice.

Stilla nodded in great relief.

"Uncle, are you alright?" she asked in urgent after she share the hug with her uncle. Her eyes scanned all wounds the professor might has but none so far.

He gave her a measured nod. A small smile escaped on his mouth.

"I'm alright, Stilla. Sorry to make you worry." His dark blue eyes spotted the others. "You're all here as well. Thank God, I almost think you aren't made it." He relieved.

"So we are. We glad you're fine, Prof. Reeds." Wahyu was massaging his heart, calmed himself, and reassured that Professor even not has a single scratch.

Professor only responded by half heart chuckles. "I'm very sorry, Wahyu. Despise the situation; I'm truly having no injury."

Ed stood few inches in front of the Todai teacher and his niece. His face was hard. But if you look more closely there was a hint of worry.

"Professor, can you explain to us what had happened?" Ed went straight to the point.

Understood they must be want an explanation, the professor went serious.

"I will tell you everything I can inform knowing you all must be very baffled why we must go suddenly to Greece, but not in this kind crowded place. Let's search another where we can talk more privately."

oxoxoxoxo

Few moments later, they remained at one side where not many people through. After Professor had made sure no one was around, he then began to tell his story. And what he told them just shocked them.

"You got an assault from a bunch of thieves who tried to open your safe? Moreover in your office, where you had keep the progress and result from our research?" Ed grew disbelieve.

"While I like to not believe it either Ed, unfortunately it was what happening to me." regret was flowing along Professor Reed's deep voice. "That night when I was about to went home; I left my wrist watch in my office. I have no choice but to walk back to my office. Just when I arrived in front of my office I found the door being unlocked and last time I check, I'm sure I have locked it. So I waste no time to rushed to inside and next second I caught them already approached the safe. Of course I was screaming loudly and called the securities but the one of them punched me quite hard in my abdomen. They then escaped to nowhere leaving me behind as I heard the sounds of steps. After that the securities came in and help me. It was later I noticed the whole office became a whole mess as if they were looking for something."

Stilla had this horrified look on her face. "Oh my God! Did you hurt, Uncle?"

Professor smiled bitterly. "I was lucky I manage to call security in time before they could attack me farther. Otherwise I will be died now."

"When did it was happened?" Wahyu rushed.

"A day before I sent you those tickets. This was the first time. Just before this, almost in same time, somebody followed me to anywhere. Every time I tried to search it but I can never find him. After the assault I grew worry someone might be knew the truth about the research, so I brought all files I could gather and went to the hotel near airport for last 2 days, not daring to go out even for dinner." Professor massaged his temple as if it going to easy himself.

"When your office has a tight security? How?" Stilla stated incredulously. She recalled the security pos itself weren't far from his office, about 10 meters. And usually at least 2 securities must stay in night shift.

"It's something which I'd love to know." Professor threw his hands, giving up. "I could tell they aren't ordinary persons. One of them perhaps a professional thief at least or so I thought." He looked unsure.

"Why?" Al captured his emotion.

Professor rotated his head hesitantly as if reconsidered the next word he wanted to let out. "You will not believe me."

"Try us then." Ed tried to reassure followed by the nod from Stilla.

Professor huffed in defeat; he knew he can't argue with them anymore now. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. It shaped rectangle, the color of the paper itself had become yellowish white due to age, and at last there was a letters formed a word, or more correctly a name in Greek, read as...

"Athena?" Ed spoke it. He recognized this from one of the books he once curious so he questioned this at Seiya. It was telling about Greek mythologies. One of them told about this Athena. She was a goddess of war and knowledge. But what this has to do with the said talisman?

"This is the talisman my grandmother gave to me when I visited her in Greece before I went for work to Japan. And this is the real reason why I survived from them." He added more as curious appeared on his students face. "Actually, the assault part not ended in when this guy punched me. Apparently this guy even wanted to do something to me. I think he tried to kill me because I saw his hand glowed in dark aura and ready to throw it at me. I then realized there is no way these guys are normal humans. A normal human can't make his hand glow in such menacing aura."

Stilla gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God..." she whispered in horror.

"Then what happen next?" Al hurriedly asked in demanded tone.

Professor exhale. "To be honest, this was the first time I ever saw something... something like that. I even still could feel it with my body. That dark and deadly aura. Then moved by my instinct, not wanting to die, I pulled out this talisman from my coat and throw it faster than the guy. And to my shock the talisman gave a reaction to these guys like sparks and reacted at them. Next thing I knew, they threw back few feet from their original place. I'm too shock to even scream and asked for help. Instead I'm prayed in my mind for God's help. At the right moment, the footsteps came to indicate the securities coming. You already know the rest."

Anxiousness covered the shocked students of his. He felt so guilty at them since they had been looking for him. He was hoping they understood the act of his for now, nothing more.

"Is this the reason why we must go out from Japan? But you don't have to bring us to Greece. We can go anywhere in Japan." Al reasoned.

"I was about to invite you for vacation with destination Athens for next week actually. But this whole fiasco has ruined my plan. I had no choice but to buy the tickets for today's flight. I also had a suspicion the culprits might target you as well and not hesitate to use force." Professor retorted.

"Who are they actually?" Wahyu curiosity took control of him.

"I don't know them for exactly. But from my encounter with them, I think I have ideas who are they and I rather not believe with my own eyes. It will be considered as crazy if I told you without any proof of it, not while we're not in Rodorio Village. I can tell you in there since the village have some proofs for me. They were connecting with a part of supposed to be a legend." He reasoned.

"A legend?" Al repeated. Why they have something to do with the legend?

"Yes. A legend which being told for centuries in the village. It told about an endless war between deities and their armies." Professor combed his hair and huffed. "If the story my Grandmother said was true, we probably facing …some kind of ancient force that keep living until this second."

His students had their mouths opened widely, positively disbelieve. "No way…" Stilla whispered loud enough to be heard by them all, voiced their thoughts.

"As much as I not want to believe it, it seemed the only logical explanation for me. Besides, what kind of normal persons who could be affected much by an aged talisman? Normal people like us can not affected by ancient talisman. Moreover the only odd peoples who would wear such black armors so far I know were Specters from Hades army in the legend." He noted ironically.

"Oh no. You must be kidding me. I rather believe we being after by terrorists, but by freak guys wore black armors and supposed to be a legend?" Wahyu groaned.

While a part of him also hard to believe it, Ed placed his hand on his chin, he found the story disturbed him especially about the black armor guys. There are no such things like gods or deities or whatever they called in this world. But again, this was a parallel world, anything possible to happen. "I wonder what their motive is."

The air between them grew in uneasiness at Ed's question. This was troubling them more than they expected. Who knew the culprits weren't normal? How they supposed to fight back them if in case they meet again? Hundreds of questions increase in them but they didn't have the answers. For a long moment they drowned in silence, followed by the breath sounds and the tap of Ed's shoes. Since nobody wanted to talk, finally Wahyu thought to end it. He already enough distressed because of it. He couldn't take this silence anymore and so he decided to put it end the conversation.

Wahyu then waved his hand dismissal. "Okay let's end this conversation, okay? We will not find anything even we keep thinking until the doomsday except we encounter them by our self. Don't ask me back. I rather not to mind it anymore, it's really creeping me out. Now thanks to them, I can't sleep peacefully!" He nearly growled.

Stilla nodded too hurriedly. "Wahyu is right. Let's... don't talk about this anymore. It will only make us sleepless by night. If you ask my opinion, I will say it's a waste of time we try to figure who they are for current time. From Uncle's story, well, if they targeting our research I'm sure 100 % they will come after us again in near future even though we are not wishing for it."

Al crossed his hands.

"In other words, we only have nothing but one option to do. Just as Professor had said, perhaps if we come to this Rodorio and find out more about this legend, we can find something useful about the black armor guys like how to fight them back." Al concluded.

Ed scratched his head in frustrated. "So dead end in the end, not to mention we didn't find anything about them except they're after us."

"Well, at least we can look from the bright side; we can go 'vacation' as Professor planned. Right?" Wahyu tried to cheer them.

"Yeah right. Going vacation as targets by crazy peoples in black armors." Stilla rolled her eyes.

Professor checked on his wrist watch. "The airplane will take off in 15 minutes. We should go now. Are you all ready and not forget anything?" He asked in concern at his students.

They were looking at each other in deep meaning. They all nodded together determinedly before Al facing him. It's had been decided.

"We are ready, Professor. Anytime you want." Al answered it firmly for the others.

Oxoxoxoxo

The sun began to rise from its slumber, colored the sky, and warmed the whole land of cherry blossom nation with its warmth. People began to wake up, started their daily activities. Seiya wasn't exception as he was one of them although for important reason since he was not a morning person. He woke up earlier with Pandora Box on his back, tightened the shoes in hurry. His face had this serious expression no trace of cheerfulness. He had to go fast. He puzzled what had happened in Sanctuary when he stayed in Japan. Last night he had sensed something. It just a feeling yet he had learned never underestimated it when it came to danger. He sensed something powerful and full of darkness which made him very uneasy. It appeared briefly yet strongly, not to mention it came from far away. If he not wrong, it came from Sanctuary's direction. He grew worried since he didn't sense his Goddess cosmo anymore this morning. This caused him more determined to go to Sanctuary.

He wished he could contact his friends but he couldn't risk them. His feeling could be wrong. In the end he concluded it wouldn't hurt if he check it out first to easy his feeling and make sure everything is alright. He wouldn't pretend everything was fine when he got a bad feeling.

Seiya was about to closing back his door when he saw the door where his neighbors stayed. The newspaper remained untouched on floor; there was no sign of people touching it. Curiously, he approached the door and knocked it few times.

"Ed? Al? Hello? Anybody home?"

No answer from inside. His brown eyes narrowed.

Weird.

Usually If not Al, Ed would come out to take the paper news. Now, not even came out, Seiya doesn't heard any sounds from their apartment. He found it unusual since even when they were busy; they would say 'hi' to him at least.

No sounds from their apartment meaning the both of they had gone. But when?

Feeling puzzled, he was eyeing the door for a while before he kept walking through the stairs and climbed down. In front of the apartment an old lady busied to sweeping the leaves to the inside of the dust pan.

He then thought she was probably known where Ed and Al had gone; he decided to ask the old lady.

"Nakamura-_san_! _Ohayou_!"

The old lady stopped her work to gaze at him. A lovely smile was forming in her aged face.

"Ah, Seiya-_chan_! _Ohayou_. You have waked up this early?"

He grinned sheepishly. "_Hai_. I have business today, so I must go. Perhaps until tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. I'm just thinking to invite all residents in apartment to my son birthday party tonight."

"Really? Perhaps I should come next time I'm around." Seiya then raised a question. "Uhm… Nakamura-_san_, do you see Ed and Al this morning?"

The old lady clapped her hands.

"Ah, Ed-_kun_ and Al-_chan_? Yes, I meet them last night. They want to go for a while so they ask me to let the workers from the telephone company to connect their telephone. They also left a message for you to not worry about them and they will be back after a week or so. I think they went out this early morning."

He froze on his place. Gone? Seiya mind was processing this news quickly. This early morning? Was this meaning he just miss them?

"They're gone this morning? Where did they go?" he asked further.

The land lady shook her head. "I don't know where they went. But it seems they went overseas because they mentioned about Narita Airport. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, I wish I could. _Sumimasen, _Seiya_-chan_." She apologized; a look of regret was appeared in her aged face.

Seiya smiled. "It's fine, Nakamura-_san_. _Mou daijoubu desu_. Thank you for the information and your time. I'll leave then. Again thank you."

The land lady smiled back. "You're welcome. Please be careful."

"I will." With that Seiya walked away from the apartment.

Though he has figured his neighbors gone and probably being busy by their lessons and their research, he felt a little sad by the fact he couldn't even say hi to them today.

Too bad they were earlier than him; if they weren't he want to say a good bye and see you again to them.

He would keep it aside for now. Okay. First thing he must do before he going to Sanctuary, he would see Miho and the children in the orphanage to say goodbye so they wouldn't worrying him.

He shouldn't be worried too much for Ed and Al because they were away and would be back in a week, right?

So why he had this growing anxiousness toward them? They had nothing to do with the suspicious cosmo he felt from Sanctuary, they just two normal humans. Seiya stopped in his track. Or they had it? He was biting his own lips. He felt uneasy and restless about this. Something about going to happen soon and he wouldn't like the result. Seiya lifted his head to stare at the brightened morning sky. He hoped from the deepest of his heart that the both of them safe from harm.

Hoped that he was wrong.

oxoxoxoxo

The sun has appeared completely from the sky, shone the sky where the airplane Ed and Al had taken a flight with Greece as a destination. It was a breakfast time and everyone enjoyed their meals as they chatted.

Accompanied by the breakfast, a coffee, and blanket covered his lower body, Edward Elric eyes focused at the one of the research result. He read it to compare it with other results they had collected since months ago. However for today he found himself not being concentrated at the results for good an hour. The more he tried the more he couldn't concentrate. Gave up, he put away the files to exchanged it with one book he took curious at currently. The Greek book he and Al tried to translate. His mind replayed the moment Seiya was offering himself to translate the book once the teenager acknowledged the book. He felt guilty for he not said anything to the boy who he began to considered as a friend.

He was conscious he eventually grew fond at him lately. He liked Seiya's presence to became his and Al companion when they worked together to translate the book.

"Ed?" Al just woke up from his brief sleep, found his brother being starred at the outside window.

"Al? I'm sorry, did I wake up you?"

Al shook his head. "No, I thought me smelling something nice. Was it breakfast?"

Ed looked at his breakfast then back at Al. "Ah. I just remembered, the breakfast just arrived, and it's in front of you. I not dare to wake up you; you seemed so peaceful in your sleep. I think you would wake up in short time and if you aren't, I have to wake up you. Here is your coffee. Don't worry, it's not a black coffee." Ed took a cup of milk coffee then gave it to Al.

"Thank you." Al accepted it before he sat and drinking it slowly.

"Ed? You can't sleep?" Al asked in soft voice, afraid to wake up their friends and their professor. Both of their seat near the airplane window while professor and his other students took place beside them. Professor slept with one hand stretched out from blanket and not wore his jacket thus loosened his necktie. Stilla had her head on Wahyu's shoulder while Wahyu had his head above her. They had told Ed to choose the menu for them, for all of them will have a same breakfast to easier it, except Stilla and Wahyu have different drinks.

Ed shifted his position to more comfortable position. He sighed long.

"Not really."

"...Still disturbed at who were trying to stole our research files?"

Ed not answered it, instead he nodded slowly.

Al put his head back at the seat. He closed his eyes for a while before he drew his focus at the book Ed was holding now. Although he sleepily, apparently he easily recognized what book his older brother possessed.

"Is that the book we try to translate it?"

_Tellus dormit_

(The earth sleeps.)

Ed closed it. "Yes, it is."

_E__t liberi in diem faciunt_

(And (its) children make into the day.)

Al is pulled the blanket to give his body more cover since the air colder a bit.

_N__umquam extinguunt_

(They never destroy.)

"I wonder how Seiya is doing right now in Japan." He muttered sleepily.

_N__e expergisci possint_

(And they might not be able to awake.)

Ed put the book away, ready to eat his breakfast. "I don't know. Probably he is in the orphanage again or walking around." Ed took a guess.

_Omnia dividit_

(Tragedy divides something that must be loved,)

Silence took control once more between the Elrics as they had their own thoughts. Ed drank his coffee again while Al took a spoon and opened the aluminum foil from his breakfast, revealed a warm asparagus soup, accompanied by a piece of bread and cereal. It seemed delicious for his stomach grumbled at the sign of the breakfast.

_T__ragoedia coram_

(In the presence of,)

"...We not give him and his friends a proper goodbye." Al stated lowly as he shoved a mouthful of asparagus soup into his mouth. There was a trace of regret inside his voice.

_A__mandum quae_

(All things.)

Ed only nodded again. "I know."

_Et nocte perpetua_

(And on a perpetual night.)

Al smiled a little. "I hope we meet him again after this matter is finished."

_E__hem vel vera visione_

(By means of a true vision.)

Ed turned half his head to meet Al darker shade of golden eyes. "Indeed."

_P__ar oram videbo te_

(On the edge I will see you.)

Al smiled even more at this. He then turned his head at their other friends and professor. "I think we should wake up them. Their breakfast will getting cold."

Ed chuckled amusedly. "Well, that's your job, Al. You know I can't wake up them from the tip here." He gestured at his seat.

Al punched his older brother's playfully. "Lazy." He then took the action to wake up the others while Ed continued to chuckle.

_Mane tempu expergiscendi_

(And the next morning, we will awake.)

_From FF Versus XIII, Somnus Nemoris__ (Dream of the Wood)._

oxoxoxoxo

In same time, somewhere in Europe.

Night is covered the whole land. The moon in its full shade hovered in the sky. The land itself covered by dark forest of pines, circled a high cliff in the middle of it. Above the cliff, stood a big, dark castle you often see as where the darkness forces took it as their nest. The castle lacked of lights from lamp, only illuminated by candles, made it scarier and colder. From inside the castle, a melodic tune heard faintly. It came from the chamber stone. At the above center, a big round stained glass let a lot of the light from full moon escape. Gave lighting into the said chamber.

A woman sat at the very center of the chamber, her hands at a golden, magnificent gold harp, played an unrecognized song, strengthen the mysterious yet darkness around her as she wore a dark gown revealed her bare shoulders, ancient looked necklace, and snake like ring in one of her hand. Her skin pale as if she hasn't went out and exposed by sunlight for years, her hair long and was darkest shade of black you ever seeing. Her hands danced between the strings of the harp, her eyes closed to appreciate more the music she played.

Not for long though a group of men, wore black armors, known as Specters came inside before knelled in the center.

"Dullahan Cube is here to report along with Gorgon Ochs and Elf Mills, Milady." The most front of the men spoke up.

The sounds of harp ceased a bit.

"What report you bring to me, Dullahan?" calm yet almost emotionless echoed through the whole room.

The Specter seemed hesitated for a moment but decided to give the report. "As your order we've been spied the man and his students. Yet we being discovered by that man when we tried to search anything he tried to hide. We were about to silent him. Unfortunately, we didn't expect the man has Athena's talisman, strong one. We have no choice but to retreat for once."

The woman's hands stopped played for a moment. She was quiet before her hands began to play again, this time slower. Even she not a genius, she could guess what happen next to the man and his students. Since the man pretty sharp and cautious, she confident the man was took his students to a place he considered safe from the Specters.

"…So I took the professor and his students fled?" the woman guessed.

The Specter stiffened.

"…Unfortunately yes, Milady." His voice strangled.

The woman keep played her harp with unearthly beautiful sounds. Her eyelids opened a bit, revealed her dark purple eyes. Tracked the Specter figures slowly.

"Let them for now." She began. "However bear this in your mind. If you fail, you shall not escape from your punishment. You know Hades-_sama_'s order. Continue to keep an eye on them, if necessary catch them alive and bring them to here. Do you understand?"

The Specters bowed their heads hurriedly. "As your wish, Lady Pandora." One of them gave a shaking replied.

Pandora closed her eyes again, now she was focusing back at her harp. "Good. Now dismiss and get ready. By tomorrow night go together with Gigant Cyclops to attack Sanctuary. Get the other Specters as well."

"Yes, Milady."

The Specters bowed their heads once more before they dismissed from the chamber, left the woman alone.

Make sure they completely gone from the chamber, she stopped played her harp to stood up and stared the moon above her. Her eyes signed she was in deep thought, remembered at the first time she got the odd order given from the God of the Underworld. She quite shocked when she received an order from Hades himself to spy and if they able, to bring at him a certain group of humans, namely Alexander Reeds, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Stilla Travers, and Wahyu Yanuar Laksono. She intrigued with this. This was the first time Hades took an interest to human outside the Holy War. And if these human had his interest, this would be meaning they have something that fascinated him enough to order directly at Pandora for keep an eye on them. Of course Pandora had this puzzled emotion and questions which she prefer to kept it down surface. As long as it was Hades order she would do it without doubt, even question back at him.

And from the report they gave to her, it obvious the professor at this moment wasn't an ordinary person. Ordinary person wouldn't have Athena's talisman with him. So it was a possibility his students were not normal persons too. She more than willing to kept informed about the humans and their progress. She had a feeling they hide more than they seemed to be and for some reason she felt uneasy about this. If her assumption was correct, the professor was born near Sanctuary and now took his students fled to that place.

She didn't expect this. What a coincidence, not to mention it saved her time, she thought. Capture them and attack the foolish Athena and her Saints in one place? Is this what people usually called 'Killing two birds in one strike'? Sounds promising to her yet she didn't want to hurry or everything would go wrong in one small movement. She would be watching them for now through the Specters, she knew it. Once you had god eyes on you, you would never escape from them.

Even if you have a miracle with you, it wasn't a guarantee. Not when Hades had his eyes on you. She would make sure of it.

oxoxoxoxo

Okay we meet again in this chapter. So how are you? I'm fine and I'm in holiday but there a lesson I must took so it's not really full holiday. Stilla, Wahyu, and Professor Alex were my OCs. Stilla name was meaning 'drop' while Wahyu name means 'revelation'.

Spoiler;

If you find Al's explanation about how they could meet Stilla and Wahyu was weird, well, it wasn't the whole part actually. So if you want to know about the very beginning, I warn you this might contain spoiler from COS, especially from the end. And perhaps contain spoiler for next chapter.

It was begun in part where Ed and Al must closed the portal to protect both world after went from Shamballa, their original home dimension. They made it but they never expected some short of alchemy reactions gone wild and they captured between those, not being able to escape. They threw into the year of 2010, to a modern Munich. They arrived in outer part of town where they could see the whole Munich. Realize they were in different time they moved to found out that they were almost 80 years in future, shocked them completely. It was then they found by a nice old lady while they confused where they should stay for awhile. The old lady, later introduced as Mrs. Eichelberger, asked them since they seemed completely lost and wore old fashioned clothes. Have no choice they lied to her that they had come from isolated village and just got in this town now and they don't have any money because they robbed in a way. Feeling sympathy for them, she them told them to followed her, brought them to her home, and told his husband. Since they don't know where they should go, Mr. and Mrs. Eichelberger allowed them to stay as long as they want. Never less, the old couple was more than happy to have them in their home since their children now have matured and lived in different country. During the stay, both the young men told the old couple more included the sudden death of their father and explained Ed's automails, although they must lied in here and there.

The rest of the explanation was story. The old couple help them held a small ceremony for their father, more through helped them be familiar with current technology ( Ed and Al weren't recognize computer and internet that time), and help Ed entered the university since they have access to big library. For months they were staying at Mr. and Mrs. Eichelberger's home. They loved the old couple like their own grandfather and grandmother as the old couple loved the Elrics as their own grandsons. And then not for long, Alexander Reeds and his 2 students were coming and the explaining part went same with before. With a note, both Ed and Al still could use their alchemy, somehow in this era (In COS, it showed that Alchemy not worked in this world). They just didn't realize for now. Perhaps they would discovery it later. :P

The song of 'Somnus Nemoris' was taken from FF Versus XIII. It is a beautiful song. Yet since it was Latin, so many translate I've got from the internet and it made me confused for a while. So I took the closest parts from those translates to put it on this chapter. I'm too lazy to arguments about their meaning because for me, the song is has its own magnificent. TWT

Okay, see you til next time. Bye for now. :D


End file.
